<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「白迹」暮春之野 by Tannhauser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791999">「白迹」暮春之野</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser'>Tannhauser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空双教授AU</p><p>植物学系教授藏×经济学系教授景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「白迹」暮春之野</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你以前每次考察都是……这样的吗？”</p><p>迹部景吾问道。</p><p>他再一次地感受到了皮鞋柔软的牛筋底又踩过了一颗突兀的小石子，也许还沾染了些极难清洗的青苔，不禁轻轻皱了一下眉尖。白石藏之介回过头，他看见迹部景吾蹙着眉站在灌木丛中，那一身包裹住了笔挺身躯的黑色高定西装此时此刻融在嘈杂又静谧的茂林和灌木丛中有些格格不入，却又带了莫名的神性。本就耀眼的金发被细细碎碎落下的灿阳敷上了断断续续的光斑，灌木浓厚的绿色蹭过了他的西装裤脚，深蓝或淡红的浆果生长在柔软的枝芽上，在迹部路过的时候被挤到了一旁，然后在他走过之后又轻轻落回了原处。简直像一副被泼上了大片独属于暮春时节的油彩的画像，描绘的是林间初临人世的神祗。</p><p>当然……要忽略迹部此时摇摇晃晃的身躯和明显有些难看的脸色。</p><p>白石藏之介却神色一凛，他紧走了几步，恰好在迹部马上要栽倒的时候抓住了他的手腕，将人拖到了自己的怀里。“迹部君，先休息休息吧。”白石说，他让迹部靠着自己轻轻地调着呼吸，毛茸茸的金发的发尾扫过了他的下颚，蹭的白石心底都生出了些细小的痒意。</p><p>“……抱歉，拖累你了。”迹部浅浅地开口，虽然还是带了些他一贯不服输的语调，但至少在白石听来确实是在道歉，“我还以为是去植物园考察什么的……”</p><p>他的声音越说越低，最后几乎渐渐融入了空气里消散不见。白石浅笑了一声，“迹部君，穿成去商务谈判的模样来野外考察，你是我遇到的第一个人。”然后他沉思了一下，又补充了一句，“而且比较像去参加收购植物园的商务谈判。”</p><p>“哈？本大爷怎么不知道白石教授这么会讽刺人了。”迹部接过了白石递过来的报纸，转身铺在了一旁略微平整的石块上，才敢坐了上去。然后他抬眼看了看白石藏之介，一身方便又保暖的飞行员夹克衫搭着衬衫，浅棕色休闲裤的裤腿紧紧扎进了高帮的越野马丁靴，身后的大型背包被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，甚至还夹带了一个收卷起来的小型的帐篷。</p><p>完美的植物学系考察者的装束。</p><p>“……对不起，是本大爷拖累你了。”迹部这次是真的老老实实地低了头道歉。天知道如果当初他没有被好奇心蒙蔽了内心，擅自认为白石对他发出了邀约考察是正儿八经的植物学的野外考察而不是什么植物园的一日游，他是死都不会点头同意的。</p><p>“没关系，毕竟迹部君是研究经济学的嘛。”白石笑道，他用胳膊倚着树，踩着一块石头，垂着眼睛看着迹部，茶色的发丝都被明媚的日光镀了一层金边，“让你突然从世界各国的那些股市和数字中跳出来陪我野外考察，确实也难为你了。”</p><p>“物资什么的也应该不够吧……毕竟我们两个人，可能比你原定的时间要提前结束了……”迹部硬着头皮换位思考地想了一下白石现在的处境都觉得头疼，也许这一次细心制定的考察计划会因为他的莽撞无知而徒劳无功也说不定。</p><p>“没关系的，迹部君。”白石扬扬眉，似乎是看透了迹部的自责，伸手揉了揉他的金发，然后俯下身，轻轻地用自己的额头去碰了碰他的额头，然后看着那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛里波光粼粼，“反正你也难得体验，索性就当一次野外探险吧？”</p><p>“探……险？”</p><p>他们离得太近了，白石藏之介额前的发丝离得太近了，浅茶色的眼睛离得太近了，鼻尖也离得太近了。呼吸几乎都开始相融，迹部景吾几乎忍不住有些屏息凝神，他刚刚觉得自己大脑有些缺氧到停滞的时候，白石藏之介就笑着松开了他。</p><p>“准备上路吧，迹部君。不然傍晚之前我们也许会找不到营地哦。”</p><p>联邦首府外的这片野地其实并不凶险——说白了，最多称得上是无人区，而不是什么未知的蛮荒。白石藏之介作为联邦大学植物学系的教授，倒是也经常带着学生们来这片密林里考察，本已经熟门熟路，但如今跟在他身后的人是金融界大名鼎鼎的迹部财阀的公子——这偏偏会让他有些难得的紧张。</p><p>迹部景吾反倒是新鲜感更多，锦衣玉食里泡大的少爷哪里沉浸式体验过如此鲜活的生命画卷。他举目所及的一切都能令他惊叹出声，比如粗壮又相互交织的藤蔓啦、遍地绽放的香气四溢的忍冬花丛啦、以及白石藏之介取植物样本的操作都能令他啧啧称奇。</p><p>“这是什么？”迹部忍不住问。他看着白石小心翼翼地带着手套捆了一株根茎类的植物放入了专门的纸袋中封好，然后用随身携带的钢笔在带了粘性的签条上做下标注，贴在了纸袋的封口处，然后再放回了自己的背包中。</p><p>“啊，这个是白术，最近实验室里刚好需要。”白石用指节抵着自己的下巴，尝试着给迹部解释，“是一种……呃……比较常见的菊科苍术属多年生草本植物。”</p><p>迹部沉默了一下，他似乎想问什么，但最后还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。</p><p>他们两个人顺着白石手中的指南针和太阳的方位前行。碎石子和枯叶踩上去会有咔嚓咔嚓的动静，有些时令的浆果已经熟透，也有些浆果丛才刚刚结出小而坚硬的果粒。偶尔他们也会看见已经腐烂了的小动物的尸体——可能是某种鼠类，也可能是小鸟——和一大群围着腐肉嗡嗡作响的惹人生厌的蝇虫。迹部每次都会眉头紧锁地拉着白石尽快地远离那些他所认为的污秽之物，直到看见了些生长在灌木里的明媚小巧的花朵，心情才能稍稍好过一些。</p><p>“迹部君就和小孩子一样呢。”白石忍不住轻笑，“真可爱啊。”</p><p>“喂喂，本大爷才不是——”</p><p>迹部刚刚瞪着眼睛反驳他，结果注意力刚刚脱离了脚底，紧接着皮鞋尖就被一小株不起眼的树藤绊了一下，白石伸出手扶稳了失了重心的他，然后扬了扬眉。</p><p>“你看，只有小孩子走路才需要扶着吧？”</p><p>“……烦死了你，给本大爷闭嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>白石藏之介看了看手中握着的指南针，又看了看渐晚的天色，当机立断地将露营的选址定在了一条淙淙而过的小溪旁边。</p><p>“嗯，就在这里扎帐篷吧。”</p><p>那是一小片平地，树木稀疏，河岸边立着几块巨大的白色鹅卵石，远远地看过去有些像恐龙的枯骨。在野外考察这方面，迹部虽然远不比身旁的这位植物学系的教授来得专业，但是他光凭借着自己仅存的知识也能知道白石选了这个地点用来安营扎寨是最合适不过的了。</p><p>背风、远崖、防露、同时还靠近水源。</p><p>正值暮春，晚风带着这个时节特有的沁人心脾的清甜的气息拂了林木间，轻软得一塌糊涂，甚至途径的簌簌的树叶声都仿佛被蒙上了一层薄雾。迹部蹲在溪水旁边，看着盈盈脉脉的水流沉淀着已经泛黑的天色，同时倒映出他的浮动的金发和蓝宝石一样的眼睛。直到他简单地进行一番清洗之后，迹部景吾才惊异于自己最多是尖头皮鞋被敷上了一层浅浅的尘灰，而一身穿戴齐整的正装几乎没怎么被污垢沾染……当然，这一切都归功于谁，他自然是心知肚明。</p><p>白石也放下了背包，他动作娴熟地清理出一块平整的地面，然后取出了折叠帐篷，开始了今天过夜的安置工作。迹部景吾就靠着一旁兀出的石块，像看冒险小说一般地看着他找了些不大不小的石头磊出一个火坑，然后又折了些树枝做柴，火生得异常顺利，几乎第一次就窜起来了火苗。迹部看着白石藏之介铺好了防水餐布，然后低着头理着提前备好餐点，他的一举一动都异常地干脆利落到近乎赏心悦目的地步，篝火映了些浅浅淡淡的剔透的红光在他的侧脸，将他本就英俊的眉目点缀得更加勾人。</p><p>“给，迹部君。”白石向他递过来一个三明治，“不过……是我自己做的，不清楚合不合你的胃口。”</p><p>“啊恩？”迹部接了过来，三明治被贴心地用一层保鲜膜提前裹住，里面的用料也很丰厚，煎鸡蛋、黄瓜片、生菜和火腿肠被依次夹好，两片吐司也被轻微的烘烤过。等他轻轻地撕开了保鲜膜的时候，还能隐隐闻着些芝麻酱的香气。</p><p>“我们甚至还可以烤棉花糖。”白石咬着三明治，对着迹部眨了眨眼，“出门之前我专门塞了一包带上。”</p><p>“烤……棉花糖？”</p><p>迹部景吾有些惊奇地看着白石藏之介转身从包里真的掏出了一袋棉花糖，对着他晃了晃。</p><p>“迹部君应当是第一次吃吧？”白石笑道，“试一试吧，试一试。没关系的，你看，就像这样，让它穿过竹签，然后伸进这堆火团中……注意不要烤得太久，不然它会很糊……等它开始有些焦黄，对，就像这样——”</p><p>迹部的注意力却都不在那一小团被烤得像火烧云一样的棉花糖上。</p><p>“白石？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你为什么还缠着绷带？”</p><p>“啊，这个啊……”白石轻怔了一下，随后有些苦笑，“因为习惯了吧？迹部君也应当知道我们当时U17的时候，我就已经……”</p><p>“U17么？”迹部挑眉，“也确实，然后高中的时候本大爷就去帝国留学了。”</p><p>“是啊。”白石咬了一口棉花糖，“迹部君去帝国以后，我们联邦的U17倒总是觉得有些力不从心了呢。”</p><p>“喂喂，不至于吧？！”迹部笑着摇摇头，也咬了一口被串在竹签上的烤棉花糖。他却是第一次吃这种庶民食物——但无可否认的是白石烤棉花糖的技术确实很好，当然，也许是本身它的味道就不差。恰到好处的有些焦酥的外皮混合着香气全都被烘烤出来的绵软的内里，倒让人有些不忍停口。</p><p>篝火的火焰在风中有些摇曳，天色已经如墨，火光在他们两人的周围形成了一圈半透明的光晕，然而在火光洒下的范围之外，一切都被漆黑的夜色笼过，只能偶尔听得见一些小动物跑过灌木丛的窸窸窣窣的响声和溪水因为石块的转折而相互冲激而清脆的泠泠声。</p><p>迹部慢条斯理地解决掉一大半棉花糖之后，刚一回过头，就看见了白石向他递过来了一小瓶喷雾一样的东西。</p><p>“防蚊喷雾。”白石解释道。</p><p>“防蚊喷雾？”迹部接过了小喷瓶打量着。</p><p>“虽然你那身高定西装应该喷的是古龙水而不是什么防蚊喷雾，但是现在毕竟是特殊时期。”白石笑着说，“喏，记得多喷一些，这个时候野外夜间的蚊虫可不好惹。”<br/>迹部将自己的鼻尖凑近了喷口闻了闻。</p><p>“薄荷？”</p><p>“是的，是薄荷……很可惜，我出发前商店里已经没有玫瑰味了。”</p><p>味道倒是不算刺鼻，迹部也就接受了。他在脖颈和手腕、脚踝等裸露在外的部分都喷上了一层小水雾，然后用指尖慢慢地抹匀。结束了这些在白石声称是必不可少的预防准备之后，迹部把喷雾递回给他，然后看着白石也完成了对他自己的防护准备。火光不算明亮，但是每一次按压喷口时飞出的那些细细密密的小水珠却能借着光亮瞧得一清二楚，像是林间仙子不小心飞过时抖落翅膀掉下来的碎光。</p><p>夜间寂静的林木看着神圣且庄严，横贯了天穹的银河晶莹闪烁，火堆中的树枝被燃烧的劈啪作响。白石收起了刚刚废弃的一些纸袋或者竹签，然后在他们身旁铺开了另一张防水餐布。</p><p>“这样看星星比较方便。”白石说。</p><p>迹部景吾扬了扬眉，随后像接受了他的好意一般地躺了下来，很快，他就感觉到白石从另一侧也躺了下来，发顶几乎蹭过了他的发顶。</p><p>“白石？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你到底为什么还缠着绷带？”</p><p>迹部景吾摆明了抓着这个问题有些不依不饶。</p><p>白石忽然间有些沉默。</p><p>“迹部君，”然后他过了一会儿才开口，“你第一次来我的实验室踩坏的那株毒草……”</p><p>“啊恩？”</p><p>“是我们培育了三年的观察植物。”</p><p>迹部景吾猛地坐了起来。</p><p>“对、对不起，本大爷不知道——”</p><p>他低下头去看着白石藏之介，透过一些滑过自己眼前的碎发，他发觉白石藏之介也在看着他。那双浅棕色的眼仁明明白白地落进了些夜间璀璨的星光，直直地向他看过去，迹部几乎被他盯得一瞬间都有些发懵。</p><p>他故作镇定地清了清嗓子，“那行吧，”迹部说，“本大爷在经济学系的办公室也可以随便你进。”</p><p>“不用。”白石勾着唇角笑了，“我对你们经济学的那些股市和报表不太感兴趣。”</p><p>迹部挑眉。</p><p>“The views from economists or politicians, whether right or wrong,  are more profounder than commonly regarded. ”</p><p>他故意转了一口纯正的伦敦腔，还顺带着给白石翻译了一遍。</p><p>“‘经济学家和政客的思想，无论其正确与否，都会比通常所认为的力量更大’。凯恩斯说的。”</p><p>“凯恩斯这个名字我倒是听过几次。”白石说，“John Maynard Keynes？”</p><p>“每一位金融人士都必须要遇到的拦路虎之一，”迹部说，“嘛，好歹一般我们都称他是宏观经济学之父。”</p><p>这时，远处的枝杈之间开始传来了猫头鹰的叫声，听着仿佛时远时近。火堆燃起的火焰也渐渐地微弱，直到最后彻底熄灭，只留下了一些散发出淡淡的红晕的灰烬。</p><p>头顶的星空仿佛更加的剔透耀眼，将整个天幕都映照得闪烁起来，偶尔会滑过一颗流星，拖着光辉灿烂又极长无比的尾巴消失在天际。暮春的夜风不冷不热，间或还能给他们送来一些野樱桃之类的浆果的清香。</p><p>“嘿，白石，”迹部坐在防水餐布上，低头看着躺在他身旁的白石藏之介，“你的绷带到底——”</p><p>这一次他没来得及把这个问句说完。</p><p>白石藏之介伸出手，拉着他的领带就把他往下拽，迹部还没反应过来的时候，就已经被半强迫地俯下了身。本来几乎已经淡不可闻的薄荷味的防蚊喷雾的气息撞进了他的鼻腔，迹部眯了眯眼，他的脑海此刻是一片胡乱闪烁的白光。白石看他愣住的模样，甚至还故意伸出舌尖挑衅似的轻轻舔了一下他的双唇。</p><p>“以前友香里说过，我有的时候过于害怕了……”白石松开了拽着迹部领带的手，看着小少爷现在才明显有些惊慌的神色，忍不住轻笑出声，“我想，确实是的，是我过于害怕了。”</p><p>说着，白石也坐了起来。迹部看着他伸手开始解缠绕在自己小臂上的绷带，微微瞪大了眼睛。很快，白色的绷带就一圈一圈地松散开来，然后一圈一圈地垂落在了二人之间。迹部景吾大着胆子朝他的手臂内侧探眼一看，整个人却瞬间怔在原地，几乎连呼吸都忘了。</p><p>Atobe Keigo</p><p>像玫瑰一般的花体英文被纹在了覆盖着鼓动的脉搏的肌肤上。</p><p>迹部景吾一时间有些震惊，还有些难以置信。他轻轻地抬手抚摸过了白石的那一小块肌肤，刺青的周围微微地有些凸出，迹部摸过了那些花体的字母，像指尖抚摸过了什么雪山沟壑，一些莫名的情感涌流进他的心底，激荡在他的血髓中，让他几乎脱力到说不出话。</p><p>“白石，你……”</p><p>“对不起，迹部君，我爱你。”</p><p>白石打断了他，然后又侧过身擅作主张般地以吻封缄，贴上他柔软的双唇。</p><p> </p><p>当一天的教学工作结束的时候，也不过是午后刚过，日光还仍然灿烂无比。白石藏之介正拿着教科书踩着悠悠扬扬的下课铃声跨出阶梯教室，比起眼前身姿挺拔的那位少爷，反倒是自己身侧路过的学生们的低声惊叹更先引起了他的注意。</p><p>“听闻白石教授从来都不会拖堂，”那双带了些笑意的蓝眼睛看着他仿若一片如洗的碧空，“今日一见果然不假，啊恩？”</p><p>联邦大学的教学楼是多栋相连，楼与楼中间是长且宽阔的天井，他就靠着那一溜儿镂空雕花的扶栏旁边，抬着眼睛冲着白石微笑，午后的阳光落了一层明媚在他的肩头。白石藏之介拉住了他伸过来的手，也勾了勾唇角，“景吾，你来了？”</p><p>“嗯，我刚刚去了趟教务，听说你今天下午也排了课，就顺便过来看看。”迹部景吾说，他抬手捋过了自己额前落下的碎发，“怎么样，有兴趣一起吃个晚饭吗？”</p><p>“……行。”白石稍作犹豫还是应了声，他跟着迹部的脚步向着教学楼外走去。大厅的欧式立柱很高，采光性也很好，面前的那头金发几乎有些耀眼了起来。白石的指尖落进了风衣的插袋里，他刚准备把教职工餐卡拿出来说他请了这一顿的时候，就看见迹部景吾已经拉开了停在教学楼门口的那辆敞篷跑车的车门。</p><p>“还愣着干什么？上车。”迹部对着他抬了抬下巴，蓝眼睛混合着金发的发尖上落下来的璀璨，连笑意都显得盎然，“难道白石教授不会说要请本大爷去吃教工食堂吧，啊嗯？”</p><p>白石果断地拉开了副驾的车门，“没有。我想你也不会去。”</p><p>迹部轻笑了一声，也坐进了车内。白石看着他扭了扭车钥匙，上面悬垂下来的金属制的挂件传来了叮铃哐啷的声响。</p><p>“法餐？”迹部丢出了一个问询的语气给他。</p><p>“看少爷你了，我都行。”白石藏之介把抉择权又给人丢了回去，轻轻松松地往后椅背一靠就开始认真打量起这辆写满了迹部景吾审美的跑车来。他倒是第一次被邀请落座于这种近乎奢靡张扬到过分的代步工具，甚至还有兴致对一旁围观他们的学生们挥了挥手。</p><p>“呜呜呜呜白石教授！不要光顾着自己享受，也带我们一起去嘛！”几个过于活泼调皮的孩子也哄闹着和他开玩笑，“我们也想坐一坐豪车！”</p><p>白石藏之介却将一只手搭上了前面的挡风玻璃，故意摆出一副优哉游哉的模样，对着他们挑了挑眉。“可惜你们迹部教授的跑车只有两座呢，装不下这么多人。”白石有些得意地笑道，“行了，快走吧，不然马上食堂可就要排起长队了哦。”</p><p>迹部动作流畅地拉了手刹挂了档，然后打着方向盘，将那些或唏嘘或起哄的声音都甩到了车身后。“看不出来你和那些孩子们的关系倒是很好啊，”他侧着眼睛看了看白石，又将视线落回到面前的路况上，“你们生科院都这么其乐融融的么？”</p><p>“嘛，也还好啦。”白石藏之介转过脸看着迹部景吾，看着微风吹着他那头有些凌乱的金发扫过了他的眼睫和鼻梁，然后轻轻地把手放在了迹部握着变速器操纵杆的手背上。</p><p>迹部斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，“别打扰本大爷开车，我还不想被吊销驾照。”</p><p>“反正你的跑车也是自动档。”白石变本加厉地凑过去亲他。</p><p>他们二人手腕内侧的纹身几乎像藤蔓一般地交叠在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi Kuranosuke &amp; Atobe Keigo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>